True Colours
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek's father Ambrisa had been pretty rough on him but now twenty years have passed, he comes to the swamp to make up and be family again. But can the hurt in both hearts heal or was it a mistake for him to come back at all into his son's life?
1. The past Returns

True Colours 

It was a stormy night at the swamp and a certain ogre was having trouble sleeping. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. He'd been dreaming about the past but it wasn't happy.

_Twenty years ago._

_He had been seven years old at the time. His father was strict but secretly loved him deep down. His mother had been gone for a long time. She'd been looking for food for them. "Where's Mommy?" he'd asked his father. "I don't know. Go to sleep or the humans will get you." His father told him. He was about to close his eyes when he heard his father yell angrily and climbed out of bed. _

_He then came to the opening of their cave. His father was standing over a body. "Mommy?" he said softly. "Shrek what're you doing out of bed ?" he said angrily. He then felt his father's hand him hit his face. "Go to bed now before I throw you out and the hunters can get you and kill ya like your Mom." He told him. The youngster then went to bed. _

_He would never forget that night as long as he lived because that was when his father started being horrible to him._ Fiona then woke up as her husband hit the floor. She saw him covered in blankets. " Are you okay?" she asked gently. "No I'm fine honey." He said softly. She could see the hurt in his eyes as she sat on the floor beside him. "You don't look fine to me. Tell me please. I am your friend even though I'm your wife." She told him.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep okay? Don't worry about me, okay? I'm going for a walk to clear my head." He replied as he walked out of the bedroom. He then went into the bathroom. He could still hear his father's voice in his head so he picked up a razor. Fiona then was awoken by the smash of a mirror hitting the bathroom floor. She went to check it out but was scared when she entered. Her husband was lying there out cold battered and bruised with cuts over his arms. Tears fell down her cheeks at this when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it to find an older ogre male badly bruised and hurt lying on their doorstep. He looked like an older version of her husband but was wearing a hooded cloak. She was unaware this was her father in law from her husband's side of the family. He had brown eyes like Shrek but was slender bodied. He had a goatee on his green skinned chin. She was nervous because her body was gripped with fear. She then carried him into the house gently. She made a bed for him on the floor. She laid his head on a pillow and put a blanket over him. "He's not going anywhere but I wonder who he is. He looks like a slender version of my husband but I don't know. Was this the reason my True Love was upset and couldn't sleep?" she thought as she tended to her husband. She then put him into bed and then climbed in beside him.

It was later in the morning when Fiona woke up. She heard her husband mutter worriedly as she came into the living room. "What's wrong?" she asked him quietly. "What's wrong? Let me tell you. You let the very man who abused me and hurt me after my mother was killed by hunters! The very man who thinks I'm a disgrace to ogre kind and wishes that with every new day I'd die!" he told her, anger rising in his voice. "I'm... sorry. I didn't know that he did all that to you. Is that why last night you hurt yourself and freaked me out?" she said softly to him trying to calm him down. Shrek then breathed deeply calming down before speaking. "Yes it was. I can't get what happened out of my head, okay? Seeing you with your parents made me think of that but I hid it so you wouldn't feel bad for me. Nobody ever has." he told her quietly looking away from her. There were tears welling up in his eyes and he didn't want her to see.

She watched as he walked out the door for some fresh air. She saw her father in law wake up. There was regret written in his brown eyes. "Did you really do those things my husband said you did?" she asked him quietly. "Yes I did. I was angry back then but not wth him but with myself. That night brought a hurt to my heart I would never forget. I'm sorry for taking it on him but there was a reason. If I hadn't, he would be slayed like his mother. At least he has you Fiona." he told her. " I see but how do you know me? We've never met." she asked warily. " I read your mind. My name is Ambrisa. I've been searching for him for many years so that I could make amends and that we could be a family again but I'm not sure how'll he take that." he explained. Fiona then smiled. Ambrisa had made a mistake but he'd done it for his son out of Love not out of Hate as he'd thought. She hoped that when he came back, he would be in a better mood so they could talk...


	2. Regaining Trust

True Colours 

Ch 2

It was late at night and Fiona was really worried. Her husband hadn't came home yet. He was at the Poison Apple Pub drinking beer but he was really drunk by this time. He was about to go home when somebody blocked his way. It was his cousin Snowgre. "Hey loser! What're you doing here? Trying to get slayed?" he jeered. Anger flared in Shrek's brown eyes. Snowgre then felt the bones in his nose crack and some icy blood came out of it. "You jerk! Look what you did to me. You broke my nose!" Snowgre muttered angrily. This seriously angered Shrek as he lunged at him and a fight broke out. Puss was impressed but very worried. His amigo was very drunk and wasn't thinking clearly. "I'm here boss!" he said as he leapt into the middle of the fight and unsheathed his sword as he joined in. "Holy crap. Now you've done it! You're friends with someone who slays our kind for sport! You're no ogre! You're one of them, a human! I knew it the moment your parents had you. You were an accident but your Mom was good hearted like you and couldn't give you away! You're a disgrace!" Snowgre yelled as he pulled out something. It was a lighter and lit five torches with it. Puss watched as his friend's skin was on fire and singed. Shrek knew he was in total agony but didn't want to admit it in front of his cousin but Snowgre then put flames to his face. That's when it hurt the most. "Stop it at once!" somebody yelled angrily. Snowgre turned around to see Fiona and his uncle standing there.

Fiona was terrified at the sight of her husband. He was totally burnt and unconscious. "Snowgre what did you do? Kill him?" Ambrisa asked the furry ogre. Puss could see a look in Snowgre's eyes that he was about to lie and stepped in. "Excusa senor but he started the fight by insulting your son and my friend. He called him a human because he wouldn't attack him viciously and used fire to burn him. He also said that he was an accident and shouldn't have been born. Le Siento." He explained to him. Fiona then slapped him in the face. "What was that for lady?" Snowgre asked angrily. "That was for hurting my husband and saying all that stuff to him. He may not be like you but he's perfect to me. I bet you haven't a girlfriend by the way you are." She told him as she came over to where her husband was lying. He opened his brown eyes but they hurt too like the rest of his body at the minute.

"_I can't believe a member of his own family would hurt him just because of selfish ogre pride but I'm so glad my husband isn't like that. Maybe we should wait until he gets better until Ambrisa and I talk to him." _Fiona thought as she lifted him over onto her back gently. Later when they got home, she helped him get into the lake so that his body wouldn't hurt so much. But his head would be hurting too in the morning because he'd drank five tankards of ale and that would lead to a hang over and uncontrollable bowel functions too. "Why did Snowgre have to show up at the bar? I have enough stress at the minute without him bugging me for not being like the rest of the family. But maybe he was right about my birth being an accident. Maybe my parents didn't really want me and had wanted to but couldn't give me away because of my god heartedness." he murmured quietly. He didn't know that Fiona had overheard his ramblings. "You weren't an accident. You're wonderful and so much more that I could never find in any blond haired prince. You, me and Ambrisa should talk about things like this but only if you want to." she thought as she walked through the front door into the swamp house.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Ambrisa asked worriedly. "He's... fine but he thinks what Snowgre said to him was true but I'm not so sure. I only have known him since after we got married but you've known him since he was born." she replied miserably. "I don't think what he told him was true. His mother and I loved him as our own. I knew he would be different seeing as most of his personal traits come from his mother than from me but Snowgre was born a spoiled little ice brat who's been getting his own way since he was five. His parents taught him to despise us because of your husband and it rubbed off onto their son. We should talk later." he told her warmly. "I'm not so sure that'll be agood idea. I know you're sorry for all the things you did to him after his mother died and I forgave you but... it's him who needs to forgive you, not me. He still thinks you're very vile and unstable person." she said to him. "Oh okay then." he replied sadly, his ears drooping with his sadness.

Fiona then climbed into bed carefully beside her husband so she wouldn't make the burns over his body more worse than they already were. "Honey I was talking to Ambrisa. He said all those things he did to you when you were a child were out of Love to save you from being slayed by hunters like your mother." she said quietly. "When did he say this?" Shrek asked her. " This morning when you went out for some air." she told him. He watched as she fell asleep but he couldn't. He then got out of bed gently so he wouldn't make the pain worse. He found his father sitting outside by a camp fire looking at the stars in the night sky. "Hey Dad. I... just wanted to say I... I forgive ya. I know now that you were just trying to protect me out of Love. Fiona told me everything as we were in bed but she fell asleep and I decided to come out here." he told him silently. Ambrisa smiled broadly as he sat beside him by the warm fire. Only Ambrisa was hiding something from his son. He was being forced to do things, evil, horrible things by a certain blonde prince. If Ambrisa didn't do what he said, he would hurt Shrek and his wife and that was something he wouldn't be able to handle if that happened.

He wished he could tell his son the truth but if he did, it would look he was betraying him and he'd just gotten him to trust him agaon. He didn't want to lose it so what was he to do?


End file.
